narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mathew Withau vs. Mikuro Otoma
Mathew Withau vs. Mikuro Otoma is a battle that takes place during the Mission to Retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf chunin Mathew Withau and Hidden Sound jonin Mikuro Otoma. Prelude As the members of Team Katsuna retreat from their battles, their leader Orochimaru makes his appearance to Team Kakashi. The Nine-Tailed Fox within Naruto begins to seep out as he roars at Orochimaru, demanding he give back Sasuke Uchiha, and Orochimaru states that while he would like to fight the Nine-Tails, he couldn't deny Team Katsuna the chance to battle them. At this moment the members of Team Katsuna return to the battlefield. Naruto, having calmed down, requests to switch opponents so as to not have to fight Mikuro, and Matt accepts. With Matt as his new opponent, Mikuro charges Team Kakashi with the rest of his team, and the battle begins. Battle Team Kakashi separates to fight their own battles, and Mikuro attacks Matt with a kunai. Matt defends himself with a knife of his own, but Mikuro gets around his guard and kicks Matt into a tree. Mikuro then blasts him with a Ninja Art: Sonic Wave, sending Matt smashing through the tree and crashing into the ground. Mikuro attacks again, but Matt escapes into the air and comes down on top of Mikuro with his kunai knife, but Mikuro expertly defends himself. Matt jumps back and Mikuro charges in, and Matt is only barely able to defend against Mikuro's aggressive attacks. Mikuro eventually cuts Matt across the chest, forcing him to drop his guard and allowing himself to be cut twice more. Mikuro then kicks Matt back, but Matt rises back to his feet and uses the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. However, Mikuro uses the Ninja Art: Sonic Shield to block the jutsu, leaving himself unharmed and making Matt realize why Naruto had so much trouble with him. Matt continues to battle Mikuro, but is unable to get around his defense. Matt dodges a series of sonic waves, and then uses the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu against Mikuro, who uses his Sonic Shield to block them. Matt then attacks Mikuro from behind, but Mikuro jumps into the air to avoid the attack, and Matt throws a kunai at him. Mikuro blocks the attack and throws his fire-kunai down at Matt, who doesn't notice the paper-bomb until it explodes, hitting him directly. Mikuro then picks Matt up and holds him by the collar as he prepares to hit him with the Ninja Art: Sonic Sphere, but a paper-bomb on Matt's back explodes, obliterating him completely and blasting Mikuro back. Matt then attacks Mikuro with a barrage of shuriken, but Mikuro blocks them all with his Sonic Shield and returns fire with the Ninja Art: Dual Sonic Wave. Matt escapes the attack and lands on the ground, and the two shinobi stare each other down. Later, when Kagona Ameko uses the Fire Style: Meteor Shower against Naruto, Matt punches Mikuro away so that he may go and help his comrade. Matt arrives at the scene of Naruto's battle to find him laying in a burning crater, unconscious. Matt is joined by Kakashi, who asks if Matt is able to heal him. Matt reminds Kakashi that Tsunade stated his Ninja Art: Palm Healing Jutsu can only be used to heal oneself, but he attempts it nevertheless. As Matt attempts to heal Naruto, the latter's breathing stops. The Nine-Tailed Fox inside of Naruto brings him back to life, and with all three members of Team Kakashi back on their feet, Team Katsuna surrounds them all. Team Kakashi discusses a strategy for trying to take Team Katsuna down, and Matt finally establishes a plan where he defeats Mikuro and then helps Naruto, and after they defeat Igani Mokuro and Kagona Ameko, the two of them would go and help Kakashi defeat Tsuchigo Narami and Katsuna Huromishe. Team Kakashi agrees on the plan, and Team Katsuna makes their assault. Team Kakashi makes an assault against Team Katsuna, and Mikuro states that the results of this will be the same as before. Mikuro fies a sonic wave at Matt, but the latter leaps over it and lands in the trees behind Mikuro. Mikuro attacks him again, but Matt avoid the assault and returns fire with shuriken. Mikuro avoids the weapons and throws shuriken of his own back at Matt, but Matt evades them. As Mikuro chases him, Matt fires a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu at him from behind. Mikuro blocks the jutsu with his Sonic Shield, and Matt follows through by coming down on top of him with a kunai. Mikuro leaps out of the way, allowing Matt to land on the ground. Later, Matt and Mikuro clash with kunai knives, and as Matt makes an offensive against Mikuro, Mikuro uses his Sonic Shield to send Matt smashing through a tree. Matt attempts to get back to his feet, but Mikuro blasts him with a sonic wave, knocking him through several more trees. Matt, now becoming exhausted from his injuries, notices that Mikuro is wearing down as well, and decides to exploit this. He fires a Fireball Jutsu at Mikuro, but Mikuro escapes into the trees above. Matt, using his astounding speed, attacks Mikuro from behind, but Mikuro dodges the attack and kicks Matt away. Matt comes to his feet and jumps out of the way just as Mikuro fires a Ninja Art: Sonic Wave at him, and he attacks Mikuro with a kunai knife. Mikuro counters him with a Dual Sonic Wave, hitting Matt head-on and sending him once again smashing through trees. Matt emerges bloody, and at that moment a fire-kunai that he had landed at Mikuro's feet just before impact detonates, blasting Mikuro directly. Matt then fires a Fireball Jutsu into the explosion, causing a much bigger blast to erupt, knocking Matt off his feet. Later in the battle, Mikuro is shown still fighting, and Matt activates a Chidori and lunges at Mikuro. Mikuro uses his Sonic Shield to defend himself, but Matt's jutsu breaks through it easily as the young shinobi aims right at Mikuro's heart. However, Mikuro catches Matt's arm, diverting the attack and leaving himself unharmed. He then punches Matt, following up by blasting him with a wave of sonic at point-blank range, sending Matt crashing into the ground. Matt is injured in the assault, and Mikuro lands on the ground and prepares to finish him. However, Matt continues to fight, and he uses Rasengan while Mikuro uses the Ninja Art: Sonic Sphere. The two clash their jutsu into each other, unleashing a powerful shockwave that blasts a crater in the ground under them. As Matt and Mikuro battle with their jutsu, Matt ponders how Mikuro is stronger than Igani and Kagona combined, and that he owed Naruto an apology for berating him earlier. Finally, both jutsu explode, blasting Matt and Mikuro backwards, and Matt takes a bit to get back up. When he does he waits for Mikuro to attack him, something that doesn't happen. Matt then goes to look for him, finding him at the spot where he landed, unable to get to his feet. Mikuro tells Matt to kill him, but Matt declines, stating that he is already down and there is no point in killing him. Mikuro, declaring that this is the wrong answer, attacks Matt while his back is turned with a wave of sonic. Matt is knocked off his feet while Mikuro rises up, preparing to finish Matt with his sonic jutsu. However, Matt evades this strike, and the two continue to fight. As the battle continues, both combatants have run out of chakra, and are now relying solely on taijutsu. The two of them come out at a stalemate, both panting heavily in exhaustion. Matt throws shuriken at Mikuro, but Mikuro dodges them and attacks Matt with a kunai. Matt blocks Mikuro's strike, but Mikuro then ducks down, slashing both of Matt's legs, knocking him off his feet. As Mikuro prepares to finish Matt, Matt sweeps his legs out from under him, knocking Mikuro to the ground while he gets back to his feet. Matt escapes into the trees to rest for a moment, treating his legs and wrapping them in bandages. As Matt tests his mobility on his injured legs, Mikuro throws a kunai at him and misses. Matt reaches for a kunai to combat Mikuro only to find that he doesn't have any, and he makes do with a shuriken instead. Matt finds success with the shuriken in combating Mikuro's kunai, and he manages to cut Mikuro across the stomach. Matt then disarms Mikuro and takes his knife for himself, but Mikuro grabs his wrist and hits him in the stomach, stunning Matt as Mikuro grabs his knife back. Mikuro then elbows Matt in the back of the head, knocking him face-first into the ground while Mikuro steps on his back and prepares to finish him off. Mikuro stands there for five minutes, causing Matt to question what he is waiting for. Mikuro states that he is savoring the feeling of having defeated a barer of Rinnegan, and Matt tells him that he is not defeated yet. He then knocks Mikuro off of him and slams him into the ground with his foot. Matt then slams his foot once again into Mikuro's gut, keeping him down while Matt gets back to his feet. Matt then pulls out shuriken to kill Mikuro, and when Mikuro attempts to make hand signs, Matt lands shuriken in both of his arms, preventing him from being able to use them. As Mikuro lays helpless on the ground, Matt prepares to finish him off. However, Mikuro is revealed to be a Sonic Clone, which detonates and knocks Matt's off his feet. Matt and Mikuro battle with kunai, and Matt becomes frustrated with Mikuro, irritably asking him why he won't die. Mikuro responds that this is because Matt is not strong enough to kill him, adding that he is stronger than Naruto. Naruto states that Mikuro is lucky that Naruto hadn't used his Nine-Tails power to its fullest extent, and he remembers back to his fight with Naruto. Recalling how Naruto brutally attacked him, Matt decides that if he can withstand that, then there is no excuse for him not defeating Mikuro. As they fight, they find themselves at Team Kakashi's camp, where all of their supplies are. Matt arms himself with supplies and weapons he has in a backpack, and Mikuro attacks him with a kunai. Matt jumps away, and Mikuro throws shuriken at him, but Matt evades them by hanging on a tree limb. Mikuro jumps up to attack Matt, but Matt jumps down to the ground, and he pulls a Demon Wind Shuriken out of his backpack. Matt unfolds the shuriken and hurls it at Mikuro, who dodges it easily. However, a second shuriken emerges, having hidden in the shadow of the first with the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu, and Mikuro is unable to evade this. The shuriken hits Mikuro in the gut, knocking him off his feet and dealing him severe damage. Mikuro is still alive, however, and when Matt asks him if he is ready for more, Mikuro retreats. While Matt decides to rest at first, he eventually grows suspicious, and decides to follow Mikuro. He finds the members of Team Katsuna back at their hideout, with Kakashi walking out to face them alone. Matt and Naruto run out to stop him, and Matt tells Kakashi that he knows he can't face all of them by himself. Matt then becomes intimidated by Orochimaru, and Mikuro then asks his teammates if they are ready to finish the battle. Matt wonders why Team Katsuna is not suddenly more confident, and Mikuro reveals that Orochimaru has replenished their chakra. Team Kakashi expresses shock at this notion, but Matt notes that he has been building up his chakra while not fighting, an action which his teammates have done as well. As Team Katsuna attacks once again, Mikuro goes after Matt with bloodlust, attacking him with a kunai, but Matt uses the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu against him. Mikuro uses his Ninja Art: Sonic Shield to block the attack while Matt lands in a tree. Aftermath Later on, their fight is interrupted as Matt drops in on Naruto's fight with Igani Mokuro and Kagona Ameko with a Chidori in hand. Naruto grabs Matt's hand and swings him around, and Matt kicks Kagona away while Naruto throws him at Igani. Matt pierces Igani with the Chidori and drives him into the ground, and when Igani is still alive, Matt pierces him in the heart with the technique. Once he confirms that Igani is dead, Matt leaps off to battle Kagona. Category:Battle